Tears of Tomorrow
Cast Main Cast *'''[[Jane Li]] as Myca Trinidad''' – Heiress of the only 6 star hotels in Milli City the Primera Hotel. She is known to be a strict, selfish, and bratty person who often looks down to the people who is below her, but after the death of her parents who is brutally murdered by someone and turned herself into an heiress to a very poor person with a lot of debt because of the Hotel’s financial problem, because of this her aunt and uncle snatch her position as owner of Primera, feeling sorrowful for the death of her parents she moves herself to the first step of the ladder in order to claim Primera Hotel to her hands and bring justice to whoever murdered her parents. She is the rich-to-rag or poor character in the story *'''[[Miriam Dominguez]] as Gwen Zamora''' – Heiress of Legacy Enterprise. A kind-hearted heiress who receives an eye transplant, after being blind for 12 years. Upon having such a tragic past, she often suffers numerous nightmares. It is later revealed that she is actually Myca’s childhood friend, before their family had a misunderstanding with each other. She is the richest character in the story. *'''[[Jason Hyland]] as David Regala''' – A poor working student who turn into a rich businessman after he sells off his body to a rich gay who after dying because of heart attack had given his assets to David. Becoming rich he became helpful to those who are in needs especially to those children who are abandoned by their parents just like him. He later on met Myca whom he became interested to but ended up falling for Gwen instead. *'''[[Erick Isidro]] as Carlo Vergara''' – A middle class man who works as an architect in a company in Milli City. He later on met Myca while Myca became the new secretary of his boss, and thus became interested in her “princess” features, without knowing that she’s actually a rich person before, He is the middle class character in the story. *'''[[Claire Madrigal]] as Heidi Trinidad''' – Daughter of Jaime and Rosie, just like her parents especially her mother, she is also an ambitious person who despises the poor as if she was a rich person before. She became the current vice president of Primera Hotel and has a big rivalry with Myca, because of the fact that Myca always beats her to any competition and also to how high their fortune were. After Myca was kicked out of Primera Hotel and the Trinidad Mansion, she uses her time to even bring Myca to hell. Supporting Cast *'''[[Philip Santiago]] as Jaime Trinidad''' – Step brother of Sergio and the current CEO of Primera Hotel after he killed Sergio and his wife in order to obtain the Chairman’s seat of Primera Hotel. He and his wife is also the reason why Myca was kicked out of Primera Hotel. *'''[[Joanna Ortigas]] as Laida Villareal''' – Personal maid of Myca. She treats Myca as if she was her own daughter, despite the fact that she has been taking care of Myca seen she was born until the day that she became the heiress of Primera Hotel. After Myca was kicked out of her own home by her uncle and aunt, she went with Myca and become her mother-figure after finding out that her parents is killed by her aunt and uncle. *'''[[Sylvia San Jose]] as Rosalinda “Rosie” Trinidad''' – Wife of Jaime and the current president of Primera of Primera Hotel. She is an ambitious woman who doesn’t want to go back to the trash that she has been to. Despite being the current president of Primera Hotel some people who is trustworthy to Sergio, Margaret, and Myca are still in plans of kicking her out. Guests *'''[[Ivan Manalo]] as Sergio Trinidad''' – Father of Myca and the former president of Primera Hotel. He is a kind-hearted man who just like Margaret didn’t despise the people who are lower than him, but once they do something that can hurt Primera Hotel or his family, his the cruelest enemy that you can get. He is later killed in the story after being murdered by a mysterious people, but later on revealed to be the people of his step brother. *'''[[Carmen Villareal]] as Margaret Trinidad''' – Mother of Myca and the vice president of Primera Hotel. She is an elegant woman but a kind-hearted woman who helps people who are in need, despite herself being a poor person before marrying Myca’s father. She is later on killed in the story together with her husband after being murdered by a group of people who later on revealed to be the goons of her brother-in-law. Information